


No Sweeter Innocence than Our Gentle Sin

by Capzi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x13, Bisexual Dean, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capzi/pseuds/Capzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeny tiny coda to 10x13: Sam decides the time is right to fess up about something</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sweeter Innocence than Our Gentle Sin

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yep."

"Okay, wow, again with the froyo, huh? That crap’s going to finish you off long before the Mark ever does."

"Shut it, Trader Joe, man cannot live on grass clippings alone."

"Yeah, I don’t think two leaves of iceberg lettuce on a burger really qualifies as ‘grass clippings,’ but whatever. So, uh, about before. What I said about nothing ever being deleted from the internet? I just wanted you to know…a while back, before you had your own computer, I had to pull up the browsing history on mine to find a vic’s obituary or something and I….I saw some…things I probably wasn’t meant to."

"…oh. Well. Go digging through another man’s porn, you’re bound to find out something you didn’t need to know, hm?"

"I’m not talking about the anime stuff, Dean. I don’t care about the porn. I’m talking about the other stuff. The Google searches?"

"Look, that was nothing, it was a weak moment and I was just…kind of confused and wasted and it’s nothing to-"

"DEAN. Hey, it’s really okay, alright? I _know_. I’ve known for a while, actually, and it’s okay. I swear, it doesn’t change anything about how I see you or whatever, I just wanted you to know that you don’t have to hide it from me. But if you don’t want anyone else to know, that’s okay too.”

 

 

"…you’re really good with this?"

"Yeah, of course. You’re still my same gross, obnoxious, horndog jerk of a brother."

"Okay…then can we agree to never talk about this again? Jesus, Sammy, no chick flick moments."

"Deal."

"One last thing though: when you say "anyone else," you don’t mean…"

"You two are pretty much the opposite of subtle, what with the self-sacrificing and the lack of personal space and the constant eye-fucking. Forgive me for pointing out the obvious, _Destiel_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the head canon that Dean didn't want Sam to find out he was researching bisexuality on the 'net. Precious idiot.


End file.
